


All That Really Matters

by elysianaurora



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor fight, Post-Prison, im so bad at tagging lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: Ian does something he thinks is nice for Mickey but Mickey seems to disagree.A pointless fight that stems from years of insecurity.





	All That Really Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey 👋🏼 
> 
> So I’ve been working on TBIYC but I have been struggling since I have a lot of school shit going on rn. I’m trying tho so bear with me. I had this little piece written and decided to give y’all a cute one shot in the mean time. I actually have a few one shots like this that I’ve never posted so if that’s something you might be interested in just let me know ♥️ 
> 
> Anyways this is just a random post prison one shot, where they boys have a little fight and then makeup. It’s kinda pointless lol but I hope you enjoy anyways 😘

The sweat that gathered at the nape of his neck dripped its way down his freckled back as his body continued to move despite the ache in his thighs and the film of perspiration that made them both cling to each other. Mickey’s blunt fingernails dug deep into Ian’s shoulder blades as explicit loud moans left the brunette’s lips. 

“Shit,” Ian’s hips slowed down as he slipped both his hands around Mickey’s back enveloping him in his arms. His flushed freckled face tucked in the crook of Mickey’s neck. 

Mickey’s nails dig deeper as they dragged down the expanse of Ian’s back before cupping the globes of his ass urging Ian on. Ian knew what Mickey was asking for, so despite the growing pain in his thighs and biceps, he propped himself up on his arms above Mickey and got back to work at his fast and hard pace. Pulling his face back to look at the blissed out look on his man’s face, letting their bodies do all the talking. They both weren’t going to last much longer. Not with the way Mickey was arching off the bed and clenching down around Ian, “Fuck,” it was barely a whisper and Ian isn’t sure who’s lips they came from. 

Ian circled his hips before drawing himself back to give Mickey a few pointed long strokes that had the blushing man beneath him writhing as his body shook with his orgasm. Ian followed right after tucking his face back into Mickey’s neck to stifle his loud moan into the skin of the man he loved. 

“Holy shit,” Mickey laughed as Ian breathed out heavily before rolling off him, “I’m too fucking tired to move.” 

Ian chuckled lowly as he reached to his nightstand to grab a couple tissues before crawling between Mickey’s legs. Before Mickey could protest Ian had lifted Mickey’s leg into a position similar to the one he had him in a few minutes before. He took one of the tissues and started wiping at the remaining of his release that was now dropping out of the brunette man, “What the fuck are you doing?” Mickey asked enraged, trying to kick Ian away. Ian pushes Mickey’s leg to the side and took another tissue to clean Mickey’s belly. 

“What do you mean?” Ian asked taking the last tissue and running it over the skin once more.

“I mean why the fuck are you wiping me like I’m a fucking baby?” Ian looked up then into Mickey’s eyes noticing the man was actually really upset.

“You just said you were too tired to move, and I know if that cum dried you’d be bitching about it until the next time we fuck. I was just helping you out,” Ian shrugged.

“Yeah okay, helping me out,” Mickey said mockingly, “you were fucking wiping my ass like I’m a baby, I’m not a fucking baby!”

“I wasn’t cleaning you like a fucking baby! Oh fuck, I was doing it like you’re my fucking husband.” 

A silence took the room before Mickey huffed sitting up abruptly and reaching for his pack of cigarettes on the nightstand. Ian stayed kneeling on the bed waiting for Mickey to respond. He watched the black haired man place a smoke between his lips and light it before he finally turned back to the redhead, “I’m fully capable of wiping my own ass. You keep saying shit about me being soft and all that and I let it fucking slide ‘cause maybe I have gotten soft but I’m not a fucking baby, Ian.” Mickey’s tone was rough and harsh. 

Ian huffed his own frustration as he jumped off the bed and reached for a clean pair of boxers from his drawer, “Yeah Okay, it’s all good when you have to pick me up fucking bridal style and take me the bathroom and wipe my ass when I’m too fucking depressed to get out of bed but it’s not okay for me to clean the cum off you after you’re too tired to move after we fuck. Okay, I got it.” Ian stormed out of their bedroom into the kitchen. 

Shortly after he could hear Mickey move around the bedroom and then make his way out into their apartment’s open concept living/dining and kitchen. 

Mickey leaned against the kitchen counter watching as Ian yanked the cupboard open, grabbing a couple Ramen packs and getting the water boiling on the stove.

“I’m sorry,” the words where whispered but they were loud enough for Ian to hear. The redhead stopped his motions holding the edge of the sink where he was filling the pot with water and hung his head. 

“Yeah okay,” He said just as softly.

Mickey pushes off from where he was leaning and padded over to Ian, slips his arms around the redhead’s bare waist and buries his face into Ian’s back, “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Ian sighed before shutting the sink off and turning in Mickey’s arms, “Okay, I forgive you.” 

“I’m not used to people taking care of me. Just...it’ll take me some time to get used to it okay?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Ian wrapped his own arms around Mickey, “I fucked up a lot before, Mick. And I let you down. I’m trying to give you what I never did before.”

Even though it had been years since they’d both gotten released from prison, it still took time for them both to adjust to the life they now had. One where they didn’t have to be on edge, expecting the other to disappear at any given moment. They’d both made a promise to stick with each other for better or for worse. Well at least that’s what their marriage certificate says. 

“I don’t wanna make soup with this ramen,” Ian said suddenly.

Mickey chuckled before pushing Ian away, “Just put the fucking noddles to boil, I’ll make some pasta sauce to go with it.”

Mickey moves to grab the sauce from the cupboard when he felt Ian’s hand wrap around his wrist, Ian’s lips were on his the moment he turned around, “I love you, Mick.” 

“I love you, too.” It didn’t matter if they were barely making ends meet or that they ate ramen or bread most nights, as long as they had each other they’d get through this life together. After all, the money they were allocating every month for Mickey to complete his mechanics course was more important to Ian than eating at all the fine restaurants and shit. They were building a life together and even though they both fucked up at times, irritated the fuck out of each other or got angry at the most ridiculous things, they loved each other. And that’s all that really matters.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions, prompts for one shots or anything you’d like me to try you can msg me on tumblr at Elysian-aurora-19 or on twitter at eiysianaurora (Yes that’s an i after the e) ♥️♥️


End file.
